Reviens Moi
by Myaka
Summary: Jack ne l’aurait jamais avoué, mais sa vie actuelle lui paraissait parfois bien terne en comparaison de la perceptive d’une nouvelle aventure avec lui…"


**Note de l'Auteur **: Après Doctor Who, c'est au tour de Torchwood.

**Disclaimer :** Une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas propriétaire, ni des personnages, ni des lieux.

**Spoilers **: Saison 1. Il faut aussi connaître un ch'tit peu Doctor Who et savoir que Jack Harkness est dérivé de cette série.

Reviens-moi

« _Captain_ ! »

S'entendant ainsi interpellé, Jack redressa la tête, un instant déboussolé. Abandonnant finalement les quelques papiers étalés sur son bureau, il se leva et rejoignit Gwen qui l'attendait, en compagnie de toute l'équipe, dans la salle principale. Tous avaient enfilé leur manteau, signe de leur départ imminent.

« On va boire une bière, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? » questionna la jeune brune en le dévisageant.

Jack répondit une nouvelle fois par la négative, et après quelques sourires et paroles rassurantes, parvint à les mettre dehors, non sans avoir au préalable reçut un regard inquisiteur de la part de Ianto. Une fois la porte refermée, il s'y adossa et expira fortement. Il n'était pas aisé de cacher son trouble aux personnes qu'il fréquentait 24h/24h. Si le Jack du passé restait encore un mystère pour eux, le Jack du présent, lui, leur était un tantinet trop connu à son goût.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils n'étaient pas encore parvenus à savoir pour quelle raison il s'était comporté d'une si étrange manière tout au long de la journée. Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cuisiné, mais Jack était résolument resté muet à ce sujet, veillant jalousement sur le petit jardin secret qu'il s'était préservé à l'abri du regard d'autrui.

Paradoxalement, peut-être souffrait-il un peu de ne pouvoir dévoiler la douleur qu'il ressentait en ce jour de mémoire, et pourtant, il se complaisait dans cette souffrance qui, il en avait la confuse impression, le rapprochait de cette personne qui lui manquait chaque seconde un peu plus...

De retour dans son bureau, il attrapa son manteau qu'il enfila promptement, avant de disparaître sans plus attendre parmi les étages de l'institut._ Toujours plus haut…_ Telle était la devise qu'il s'imposait. Et ce n'était qu'une fois parvenu au sommet, qu'il s'autorisait un moment de détente personnelle, un instant d'introspection, en tête à tête avec lui-même. A peine venait-il de pousser la porte qui menait au toit qu'une vive bourrasque vint lui soulever les cheveux, lui arrachant par la même occasion un sourire.

Il gagna le rebord qui surplombait la ville et laissa son regard plonger au milieu des hauts bâtiments de Cardiff. La vue qui s'offrait à lui était sans nulle doute exceptionnelle, et quiconque d'autre que Jack se serait émerveillé, mais celui-ci restait de marbre. Son regard abandonna finalement la ville pour rejoindre l'étendue bleuté du ciel. Il la scruta un instant, comme à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il aurait égaré… En vain.

Jack réalisait là un rituel bien rôdé, mais cette fois-ci, son regard s'attarda plus longtemps, et lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa recherche se solderait une nouvelle fois par un échec, ses lèvres se pincèrent en une moue contrariée et il serra les poings, comme retenant difficilement sa frustration.

_Il_ n'était pas venu. Il ne viendrait pas.

Cette simple constatation fendit le cœur de Jack qui réagit en croisant les bras, comme pour se donner plus de détachement.

Deux ans. Deux ans tout juste qu'ils s'étaient séparés, juste devant l'institut. Jack aurait aimé qu'_il _revienne le voir, signe évident qu'_il _avait besoin de lui… Mais non. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. En 2 ans de temps, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'il ne repense aux quelques aventures qu'il avait vécu en _sa _compagnie… Et surtout qu'il ne repense… à _lui_ ! Ma visiblement, son intérêt se trouvait être à sens unique. Car si ses sentiments avaient été réciproques, nul doute qu'_il_ aurait trouvé le temps – c'était le cas de le dire ! – pour lui faire ne serait-ce qu'un signe !

Jack retint un soupire douloureux. Jamais il ne l'aurait avoué, mais sa vie actuelle lui paraissait parfois bien terne en comparaison de la perceptive d'une nouvelle aventure avec _lui_… Il aurait volontiers cédé son immortalité contre un petit voyage dans le TARDIS !

Le _Captain_ grimaça et leva soudainement un poing en direction du ciel, menaçant :

« T'as intérêt à revenir !! »

Oui… Décidemment, il lui manquait beaucoup, _son Doctor_ !


End file.
